An Ethan Andrew Black Love Story-Forever& Always
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: based on a rp I had made in this story Ethan meets a girl named Erin and they fall in love she is a Gryffindor& so is he . She then discovers that Ethan is Sirius 's son .
1. Chapter One-Meeting Him

One day in Howarts I was walking down the hall with Hermione I had seen a cute guy who had light brown hair and I said to Hermione " Who's that ? " She had told me " That's the new student he's in our class go talk to him " I nodded and went to go talk to him even if I was nervous so I walked over to him and said " Hello I heard your the new student what's your name ? " he had smiled as he said " my name is Ethan Andrew Black . I'm the son of Sirius ." I smiled as I said "That's so cool and my names Erin nice to meet you ." He smiled as he shook my hand .


	2. Chapter Two-Getting To Know Him

I smiled at Ethan as I asked him "So can you tell me a little bit about you? " He smiled and said " I'm a Gryffindor as you already know , I like to read ,write poems with my quill and I love long walks in the forest not the Forbidden Forest though I've heard that place is very , very dangerous nobody has ever stepped foot into that forest. Oh and I love music too and I sometimes I draw things " I smiled as I said " That's really cool I like those things too and yes I've heard about that forest too ." He nodded . Then I asked " So Ethan what's your favorite color and what's your patronus? " He smiled as he replied "My favorite color would have to be light blue and maybe purple and my patronus is a fox .What's your Patronus?" I then said " Mines a bunny like Luna's " He smiled as he said "That's cool bunnies are cute." I smiled as he said that .


	3. Chap Three-So What Class Do You Have ?

It was first class right now in the morning so I asked him " So Ethan what class do you have first?" He then smiled and replied " I have Charms class first what about you?" I smiled and said " Same let's get going " So he nodded and walked with me we both got into the class I then sat down so did he but couldn't stop looking at him he was just the sweetest guy ever and he was infact my type of guy that I liked he was tall,long haired, He was funny ,Handsome and had a great sense of style but for now he was in his Gryffindor house uniform .He was indeed the one for me.


	4. Chapter Four-So How'd It Go Erin?

After first class was over it was break time so I had spotted Hermione and she asked me about how did the conversation go with the new guy she asked " So how'd it go Erin?" _I smiled as I said " Pretty good he's really sweet and I think I should date him but I haven't got asked out yet ." Hermione said " Alright that's good that it went pretty good so now I'll leave you two alone for now ." Hermione walked over to Fred as Ethan walked over to me . He said " Hello again ." I blushed as I said " Hi Ethan."_


	5. Chap Five-Erin Will You Go Out With Me?

Then we went to the last class of the day learned a bit then the bell rang so I got up and walked out with Hermione I smiled as I walked over to Ethan and I smiled as he asked me " So Erin will you go out with me? " I blushed and said " Of course I would love to " He smiled and said " Alright see you tonight at 9:00 ." I smiled as I said " Okay I'll be at Hermione's house you could pick me up there ." He nodded as he said " Okay sounds good." I then gave him a kiss before leaving to go to Hermione 's place.


	6. Chapter Six-First Date

Then I was waiting on the steps as I was already wearing my dress as Ethan had walked over to Hermione's place to get me so I got up and we went out on our date I had said to him "wow Ethan you look very handsome ." He smiled as he said " Thank you and you look pretty ." I had smiled as I said "Thank you ." Then I kissed his cheek .


	7. Chapter 7-Candy Hearts

It wasn't anywhere near Valentine's Day but there was some candy hearts on a napkin on the table where we sat down and had coffee at a coffee place of course . The candy hearts all had different sayings on them and were a variety of different colors, some blue, some purple , some pink, some green, some yellow and some orange it was almost like a rainbow to be exact . So I took a blue one and ate the one I had in my hand and Ethan ate a green one we both smiled as we ate some of the colorful candy hearts together.


	8. Chapter 8-I Love You Ethan

I smiled at Ethan as I had looked at him and said to him "I love you Ethan " He smiled as he did I could see his dimples when he smiled he looked so cute when he smiled as he did he had said back to me "I love you too you are the best girlfriend ever ." He had then kissed my cheek as he had done that I couldn't help but blush it felt like sparks were flying whenever he kissed me he was just one of those types of boys who were a good kisser and a boy who would make you laugh whenever you were upset or just having a bad day and needed a laugh for any reason . I then smiled as I had replied "You are the best boyfriend ever " I smiled .


	9. Chapter 9-Ethan You Okay You Look Upset

I looked over at the wall where Ethan was sitting near the window and he looked a bit sad so I had asked him "Ethan you okay?you look upset?What's wrong?" He then told me as he wiped his tears away "Don't really know just upset for some reason "I had then said "I see don't worry I'm here if you need me " Next I gave him a hug to cheer him up then he felt a bit better after that and he kissed me on my cheek.


	10. C10-Thank You For Cheering Me Up Earlier

I had sat next to Ethan as he looked over at me and said "Thank you Erin for cheering me up, earlier I really appreciate it thanks for everything and for being here when I need you the most." I smiled as I had replied " You're very welcome what would you like to do now?"He then spoke again as he had said "I've got a good idea how about we go for a walk how's that sound?Does that sound like a good idea or what? " I nodded and replied " Yes, yes indeed it does good idea actually let's get going just have to get my blue jacket before we leave ." So I quickly picked it up and put it on then walked out the door as I did I had locked it then we went for a walk for a bit as the sun was shining and the birds were singing as they usually always did . We walked down streets and held hands as we did.


	11. Chapter 11-It Rains--Going Back Home

Minutes later it had started raining ,rain drops were falling from the sky as the sky looked a little grey as it did I had said " Alright anyways it just started raining we should just go home at least we went for a little walk though before it rained ." He nodded and said "Okay let's go back home and hang out for a bit ." So we went back home and hung out we had walked inside ,took our shoes off and sat down on the couch and cuddled together as we talked while it was raining outside that day.


	12. Chapter 12-Goodnight Ethan

After when we were finished dinner we had stayed up for a bit then at 8:15 pm we went to bed I had kissed Ethan and said "Goodnight Ethan ."He had said "Goodnight love ."Then we got into our beds and fell asleep for the night because therefore we would be going to school the next morning and we needed sleep .I had smiled as I slept because I had the best dream ever . In our room it was nice and warm that night .


	13. Chapter 13-Ethan's Nightmare

That night as I was sleeping Ethan had woken up as he was breathing heavily so I woke up and asked him " Ethan what's wrong?You okay?" Ethan had told me what was wrong , he had said " Had a nightmare but yeah I'm fine it was just a bad dream " I then said "Alright at least your okay though now just try to go back to sleep alright, Honey?" He nodded as he smiled and then drifted off to sleep again and after I did I had then took a drink of water then fell asleep again we slept through the whole night that night and also it was very warm in the room where we were sleeping that very night.


End file.
